


Forgotten Verse

by CH0G1WA



Category: SuperM (Korea Band), 로맨스는 별책부록 | Romance is a Bonus Book (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, age gap cause why not, baekhei are childhood friends, baekhyun is dense, based on romance is a bonus book, hint of chanbaek, lucas whipped for baek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH0G1WA/pseuds/CH0G1WA
Summary: "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Lucas asked. Baekhyun nodded as he admires the moon, smiling innocently, the cup of coffee in his hands warming him in the cold night."Did you know, saying 'the moon is beautiful' could actually be translated to saying 'I love you'?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. The Wedding

The sound of bells ringing echoed throughout the entire venue, signifying that a wedding is about to happen. It was a simple wedding, one that is about to take place in a garden, yet anyone who's there would see how thorough everything was planned. A variety of flora and fauna decorated the place, and rose petals were scattered all over the floor to add to the place's beauty. It's simply a sight to see.

Someone is seated at the front, silently playing a beautiful melody on the piano as he watches the entire scene unfold before his eyes, a sweet smile tugging his lips. He presses the keys lightly but with power, it's as if he's pouring all his emotions with every note he produces. Like he's in pain... but he has to keep going on.

The guests who were seated in their seats suddenly became silent as the music continues to play quietly in the background... until it can't be heard anymore. Some parents were shushing their kids as they tried to focus on the event that's about to start, turning their heads to the entrance when loud music replaced that of the gentle piano that was playing earlier.

The groom, Park Chanyeol, strikes a pose when he enters the scene, confidently walking on the red carpet before doing a moon walk when he's close to the altar. Everyone laughs because of this, and Chanyeol has a huge grin on his face by the end he reaches where he's supposed to stand as he waits for the procession to end. The people coos when one by one the ring bearer, the flower girls, the best men, and all those with huge roles in the wedding entered after the groom.

Yet, the most anticipated person was nowhere to be seen. The other groom, Byun Baekhyun, didn't show up on cue after all the other people before him were done.

Chanyeol began to frown.

"He was just there a while ago, how could he disappear!" The wedding organiser was freaking out at this point.

Lucas, the man playing the piano earlier frowned as well. He searches for the phone in his pocket when he hears about the commotion, dialing the number of the person he knows so well but to his confusion, said person didn't answer him. He looks up to see Chanyeol giving him a look as if asking him for help; the same can be said about Baekhyun's parents who were seated at the front, their eyes pleading him. He gulps.

"I... I'll go look for him." He announced, and everyone sighs in relief because of this.

He stood up from where he was seated, exiting the venue quietly before hurriedly running off towards where his car was parked.

Lucas Wong — everyone who knows Baekhyun would remember him as the groom's best friend. Apparently, he's the only guy who could make the other change his mind, and the only person Baekhyun would always run to when he's in deep trouble.

They were childhood friends, and the two have been inseparable ever since meeting each other. Not even Chanyeol could change that.

"Byun Baekhyun... where the heck are you." He mutters to himself when he enters his car. He could only hope nothing bad has happened to his friend. He didn't know what he would do in that case.

He was about to start the car when he heard loud snoring behind him. Fear crept in his heart as he closes his eyes and chanted a short prayer to whoever gods are out there before slowly turning his head to look at the source of that noise.

There he sees Baekhyun at the backseat, sleeping soundly in his beautiful white tuxedo.

Lucas gaped at the guy.

"What in the world..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting my story in this site and I'm so excited to share all the ideas I have to everyone. I'm not on par with the other writers here but I'm trying my best to produce a great story unlike the others >< And yeah, this fic is inspired by the kdrama called Romance is a Bonus Book and if you haven't watched that yet, you should definitely do that now cause I'm telling you: it's great.
> 
> Oh and yeah, you can also check out my other (unfinished) fics and drabbles on @baekheifics on twitter! hehe.


	2. He's Waiting

"Why the hell are you here? Your wedding is starting!" Lucas says in exasperation, waking Baekhyun in the backseat. There were a lot of groaning that took place before Baekhyun finally sat straight, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes cutely, slowly stretching his arms afterward. Lucas tried to avoid looking at the adorable scene before his eyes.

Silence enveloped the two as Lucas waited patiently for Baekhyun to explain everything to him, stealing a glance at the groom from time to time. His phone suddenly lit up and he sees Chanyeol calling but he ignored it.

"I don't wanna go." Baekhyun finally says.

Lucas frowns. On the second hand, he sees some people coming out from the venue, confusion and disappointment evident on their faces. Moments later, Chanyeol came running down after them, frustration obvious on his face as he tried to talk them down as if convincing them to stay. Baekhyun also sees this and gulped, fiddling with his sleeves nervously and lowering down to hide himself. Thank God nobody outside could actually see him hiding inside Lucas' car since the windows are heavily tinted or else, it would be a disaster.

_"I'm scared." _He mumbles something to which Lucas didn't quite catch.

"What?"

"I said I'm scared! I don't wanna get married!"

That's it. Something snapped inside him and Lucas was about to yell something along the lines of _"So now you're running away? Just like that? Baekhyun, you two planned this for years!" _and lecture him about being irresponsible but he stopped when he sees the latter's face.

Baekhyun looks like he's on the verge of tears.

_Please don't cry, _Lucas wanted to tell him badly. He didn't, however. Instead, he opened and searched for something in the car's compartment— his brows knitted in concentration while doing so. Baekhyun watches him in confusion but his face soften when he sees a familiar thing on Lucas' hands.

"You gave this to me when we were young."

It was a teddy bear. Baekhyun reached for the toy and smiled as if remembering the day he gave it to the younger man.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

_"Hold this for me! Don't lose it or else!" A fifteen-year-old Baekhyun says, glaring at the nine-year-old boy who was sniffling in front of him. "Stop crying!"_

_ "What will you do in case I do?" The boy, Lucas, asks innocently, eyes red from crying._

_ "Just don't lose it!"_

_ "But when are you going to take it back though?"_

_ "Damn, you have a lot of questions you little shit. Until you stop being a baby, that's the day I'm going to take it back. So take good care of that, alright!" There was a threat in Baekhyun's voice, scaring the little boy with him. _

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

They were eleven years younger that time.

"You told me I was acting like a baby so after you gave that to me, I never showed my tears in front of you again. I wanted to prove I'm not like that." There was a hint of nostalgia in Lucas' voice as he recalls their past. Baekhyun scoffs. "Well you're still a baby to me, that won't change."

Lucas ended up glaring at him. "Oh yeah? Who was the guy that bailed on his own wedding just now?"

That totally shut Baekhyun up. Now it was time for Lucas to laugh.

"Kidding aside, I wish that you'll find your courage _hyung_— Just like the way I found mine through that little toy. I guess it's time for me to give it back to you now."

Baekhyun suddenly found himself sitting there with tears running down on his cheeks while he listens to Lucas' words. He didn't show any sign of wiping them as he hugs the little toy from eleven years ago close to his chest. Lucas watches him with a smile. _What a baby._

"And _hyung,_" Lucas continues when Baekhyun didn't say anything back to him, "You love Chanyeol-_hyung,_ right?"

He sees Baekhyun hesitating but eventually nods.

_Ouch. _It's not like Lucas expected anything. He sees this coming. Yet it still hurts.

"So go marry him, _hyung_. He's waiting for you."

He must be a masochist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is an idiot, yes.


	3. Beg

Baekhyun was never one to beg for anything in his life. It’s simply not his thing. He didn’t have to. He grew up spoiled, getting what he wants no matter what, and people would come running to him with his every beck and call. It’s where he got his courage to persuade his parents to accept Chanyeol in their life no matter how against they were in the first place, knowing that they can’t say no to their precious son.

Nowhere in his life did he imagine that he would do something he hasn’t done in the thirty-three years that he’s been alive.

He found himself at the foot of the doorstep he once called home, eyes dead tired as he scanned the place which showed no visible signs of life. There was a big sign outside that says that the house is about to get demolished in a few days and Baekhyun felt his heart dropped because of this.

Closing his eyes, he takes up the courage to pick up his phone and enter a number he’s familiar with, putting the phone close to his ears as he waits for the person on the other line to answer, his heart beating fast in his chest. The phone rings for a long time and Baekhyun unconsciously bites his nails nervously. He was close to giving up when all of a sudden the person on the other line finally picks up. He felt his hope spike up and was about to open his mouth to say something but his throat runs dry when he hears someone else he didn’t expect to answer the call.

“Hello?” It was a female voice.

Baekhyun immediately ended the call. _So he has already found someone else. _ In a span of a month, his ex-husband had already found another person. Seven years of marriage and the dude didn't even wait a year for him to mess with somebody else. He clenched his fists, deciding against his idea of sleeping in his ex’s place. Instead, he found an opened window in their old home, pushing his body inside what little space there is for anyone to go through. It was hard but he managed to do so, thank God for his small frame.

There was nothing left inside the house anymore except for cobwebs and clouds of dust, the place looking grim than what he can recall. There was no electricity or water either. He sighs and opens his bag which contains nothing but a flashlight and a blanket in it, his hands reaching to take them out.

It was a very cold night, and it’s even colder without anyone to accompany him. He places the blanket around himself, hugging them closer to stop himself from shivering, his other hand holding the flashlight as he switches them on… and then off. And then on. Then off. On. Off. On. Off. He repeatedly does this, not getting tired of the same action over and over again.

The next time he flashes the light on, he remembers all the happy times he’s had with Chanyeol in this house. He smiles through all those memories until it changed into something painful, something he repeatedly tries to bury in his mind. It was the night Chanyeol had asked for a divorce. The night he finally told Baekhyun that he's tired. He’s tired of their never-ending fights, of their endless argument about having a kid, and of him. Chanyeol’s simply tired of him.

He sees himself from that night begging for Chanyeol to stay. He tells him that he's wrong, that he will be a better husband. That he will not blame him for the bankruptcy of their company ever again. He begs and begs. He was on his knees, he didn't care how embarrassing it would be if anyone sees him in that position. But no matter how much he begs, Chanyeol wouldn't listen. 

The Baekhyun on that night wouldn't stop crying when Chanyeol left. 

_"Don't cry."_ Baekhyun tells his past self.

_ "Crying will not make him come back."_

Although he tells himself that, he still finds annoying tears flowing down his cheeks. He angrily wipes them. He’s not going to cry because of him._ Stupid tears. Stupid Chanyeol._

He fell asleep that night, cradling the flashlight as if it’s a person.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

Baekhyun hears something break outside. He whines and covers his ears, still wanting to have his good sleep but he hears it again. This time, louder. He was about to yell and complain about the noise when it hits him.

_ The demolition crew_.

He didn’t mind the dizziness of having to wake up all of a sudden, he quickly grabs his things and tries to escape through the window he entered through last night. To his horror, he finds it blocked with boards outside.

_ Oh, God._

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

“Why are you even inside in the first place? Don’t you have anywhere to go?”

_ Well, I wouldn't be here if I do, _Baekhyun sarcastically says in his head.

Baekhyun lowered his head as the person scolds him, ashamed for being caught. Others keep giving him the eye as if they were mentally shaking their heads at him. He wanted to bury himself.

“We could call the police right now since this is trespassing but I’m giving you the chance to call any person you might know,” continues the person in front of him.

Baekhyun grunts. This is what he fears the most. Nobody, not even his family knows about the divorce. He worked hard not to let anyone, not even his successful friend Lucas, learn about his situation. He only has to find a job, find a place to stay momentarily, and then it’ll be okay.

Except, he’s clearly not okay.

“Well?” The man, clearly the head of the demolition crew, presses. “Or do you want me to call the police now?”

So it’s either someone learns about his situation or the police. Great.

The man made a move of dialing someone and Baekhyun panics. “Wait," he finally says.

Everyone looks at him. "I know someone."

Baekhyun went to grab his phone, the men around him anticipating as he dials a number. He watches them silently as he puts the phone close to his ears.

"Hello?" he greets. He gave them a look when they tried to listen on in his conversation to which they immediately acted as if they didn't get caught by him.

Once the men aren't looking anymore, Baekhyun puts his plan into action.

_ He ran._

Baekhyun laughs when the men, obviously confused, tried to catch up on him but failed.

To hell with the police and people knowing about his situation— there's simply not a chance in his life.


End file.
